


[朱白/龙宇]社情567题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	[朱白/龙宇]社情567题

[朱白/龙宇]"社情"567

＊ooc预警

＊较短

＊叨叨念：

午睡做梦居然梦见朱老师一脸娇羞被北老师抱着…吓醒后强迫自己又睡着做了个梦…局老师终于把北老师压了…嗯…谁都不能逆我cp，我自己也不行。

05 桃

此时的北老师正在等局老师回来。

他手里拿着一个桃子，大大地咬了一口，瞬间桃子的香甜就从他的嘴中弥漫开了。

门外开锁的声音传来，他淡定地把眼睛转向门口，淡定地看着朱老师看见他后下意识的甩上门，淡定地看见对面的人被震在了原地。

"哦，你回来了。桃子不错，我在你冰箱里拿的。"然后他又咬了一口，桃汁太多，他先是把桃肉咬住，轻轻地吸了一口，然后才咀嚼起来。

朱老师眨眨眼，从震惊中回过神来，然后是瞬间的脸红。他有点无措地站在玄关口，眼神却紧紧地黏在那人的身上——

带有澡后的热气和湿气的身体裹在他的白衬衫里，衬衫并不长，站着的白宇穿可能只能堪堪到大腿根——但此时，他是坐着的，坐在客厅的餐桌上。赤裸着的双腿就这样白花花地出现在他眼前，衬衫的下摆刚好掩住那处阴影。

朱一龙压抑住体内升起的热量，他清清嗓子，小心翼翼地张口，"我…我是不是做错什么了？"

白宇撇了他一眼，"没有。"然后就开始忿忿地咬桃子，吸吮果肉汁液的声音越来越大。

朱一龙盯着对面的人看了几秒，决定先上再说。

其实他觉得有些话真的是话糙理不糙的，比如——

"把你干哭了，你就乖乖听话了。"

06浪

"朱…朱一龙，你…你给我悠着点…啊…"白宇双腿大开地坐在餐桌上，衬衫早已经被褪到手肘上，露出白皙而纤细的身体。

朱一龙挤在他的两腿间，双手狠狠地掐着那双修长的腿向外掰，他狠狠地撞了一下，身下的那人的臀几乎悬空了。然后是白宇耳边那强硬而又充满诱惑的声音，"喊哥哥。"

他不喜欢小孩儿在床上跟他闹脾气。哦，餐桌上也不行。

白宇有些气闷，他凶狠地瞪着那个对自己行凶的人，"你…你都让人家喊小青龙了，我为什么不能喊朱一龙……"

后知后觉的朱老师看着那双几乎要哭出来的眼睛，心热的厉害。他凑近吻了吻那双眼，"小白，那你怎么不问问我的浪呢？"

白宇愣了一下，他严肃而认真的思考了一下，在这个局势下，这个浪，应该是正经的还是不正经的？

然后下一秒就开始偷偷地唾弃自己，龙哥一定连"浪"的另一层意思都不知道，就你龌龊！

白宇不情不愿地抬起头，"小青龙，你的浪呢？"

朱一龙看着那委屈的小脸儿，欲望喧嚣的厉害。他握紧对方的腰肢，将被上一下撞得悬空的臀压向自己，然后听见那人几乎变调的呻吟。

"我的浪化作蓝天白云暴风雨了。"

小白，你就是我的浪。

所以，龙驰骋在浪里，哥哥就驰骋在你身上。

07 待

(采访梗延伸…就…就为写肉近义词替换呗。大家别纠结……你就跟我说我换的那两个词它们本质上是不是同一个意思！)

"下面这四个词你最想选的是：不急不躁……"

"不急不躁！"白宇急急躁躁地抢答了，朱一龙瞥了他一眼，昧着良心点点头，嗯，确实。

"……不急不躁、无欲无求、未来可期、远离弹幕。"工作人员压抑住吐槽的心情，认真地报完了题。

局老师思考了几秒，然后用一贯缓慢而温柔的语气说出了"未来可期"。

"你应该是无欲无求。"北老师认真严肃地纠正。

"嗯～不行。""你就是这样。"

"就…就未来可期。"朱一龙对上了那人的眼睛，结巴了一下。

白宇被萌到了，然后转头对着摄像机，"哦，好，未来可期。"

白宇觉得那时候的自己很傻，真的。

怎么可以当着一个男人的面说他无欲无求，现在就遭报应了。

"小白，你分神了。"滚烫的气息喷洒在他的耳边，把早已潮红的耳廓染的更红，让人有红透了的错觉。然后便是毫不留情的舔舐，温热的舌尖探进敏感的耳朵，和身下凶狠的动作一唱一和。

白宇哼哼唧唧地朝身上的人撒娇，"哥…哥哥…我……我不行了…你顶……顶…那儿好不好…"他急躁地挺着腰把自己的屁股送的更近，收缩地更紧，想从身体里的坚硬上换点甜头。

"小白，不急不躁，你忘了？"朱一龙忍着将人弄哭的冲动，又是一个缓慢而有力的深顶，却再次躲过了身下那人的敏感点，惹得白宇浑身颤抖却愣是发泄不出来。

"啊…哈……你是不是不行！你这样还怎么让我未来可期！我…啊！等…慢……慢点…"

怎么让你未来可期？

好问题。

那就……

在未来来临之前，一直待在你的身体里。


End file.
